cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Valhalla (1st)
4,460,247 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 34,846 |totalnukes = 1,425 |rank = 22 |score = 16.97 }} Valhalla is an alliance which has existed for over four years being founded on 26th February 2007. Valhalla is part of the purple sphere. The alliance is led by Chefjoe who is the Regent of Valhalla. He is assisted by the Einherjar who are elected by the members. These elections take place on every even month. Valhalla is a member of Poseidon a MDoAP colour bloc and Duckroll. Valhalla is also a member of PoP. Valhalla has been a part of nearly every war since Great War IV. History The History of Valhalla began when a few members from an alliance called The Legion decided that they were fed up with the system in that alliance. These people left and founded what we are apart of now, Valhalla, on February 26 2007. These founding fathers were; noWedge, Rakari, Vaylen, Bob Tuskin, Lord Guinness (aka Doland Grimnoir, DrDan. The first achievement of Valhalla was passing the 500,000 NS mark which was done already on March 13 the same year. On April 11 the 1 million mark was passed and on May 22 1.5 million NS was reached. Then on August 4 2 million NS was passed. The following day, on August 5, 2007, Valhalla declared war on The Legion. The reason was several accounts of spying done by Doland and Jack8377. With the support from several allies, the war lasted until August 14, 2007, when a peace agreement was signed between the two parties. In the war The Legion lost 1.7 million NS whilst Valhalla gained 100,000. Then on August 27 Valhalla was with an alliance called CoAN (Confederation of Allied Nations) for multiple accounts of trolling and insulting on threads involving Valhalla. No official declaration of war was given, and peace was never signed. In the end CoAN disappeared and Valhalla could celebrate another victory. Following this was the Great War IV (also known as The Unjust War) where Valhalla declared war on The Legion, on the 16th of September, 2007, for aggressive actions towards an ally of Valhalla at the time, \m/. Valhalla was in turn declared upon by IAA (Imperial Assault Alliance) due to their treaty with The Legion, this on September 17, 2007. A white peace was declared between the warring parties on the 21st of September 2007. 3 months of peace followed this Great War, but it wasn’t long before Valhalla was at war again. This time it was against FAN (Federation of Armed Nations) for violation of surrender terms. This war was declared in support of several Valhalla allies at the time, commonly known as “One Vision”. Since FAN refused to surrender, Valhalla didn’t end the war until May 5 2009. During that time FAN fought on in what is (depending on who you ask) known as the second VietFAN war. After conducting a series of complicated undercover actions against several alliances, BAPS (Boards Alliance of Protectorate States) was declared on by Elysium, a protectorate of Valhalla at the time. This lead to Valhalla declaring war on BAPS followed by several other alliances. Although threatening with PZI Valhalla gave BAPS peace on March 6th 2008. The war was declared on January 7. In February the hippie alliance GPA (Green Protection Agency) was declared on by the treaty block called “The Continuum” which Valhalla was apart of. As expected when fighting hippies there wasn’t much of a fight. GPA was forced to pay one of the largest repairs sums in CN history to the Continuum. The amount totaled 70,000 tech or $2.1 billion. Peace was declared on March 13. However during this war Valhalla was hit from within by the removal of the regent and founder, noWedge, by the Norns of Valhalla. This after a disturbing amount of reports were presented to the Norns about noWedge’s behavior towards allies and even protectorates of Valhalla. He was replaced by chefjoe as regent. Chefjoe has ruled Valhalla since. noWedge was ejected the following day for refusing to follow orders. Although this never lead to a civil war, there were members who disagreed with the decision and left. Stella, who was a Norn around the time, had to leave office as she judged herself to be too close to noWedge to be able to perform her duties. She resigned to allow a peaceful transition to take place. Chefjoe’s followed the Valhalla tradition of loving, and therefor waging, war. The first war he had the pleasure to supply to the war craving members of Valhalla was the war against Derka-Jihad. The reason for the war was Derka-Jihad accepting stolen guides. This war can be said to have broken several records. War was declared on March 18th, 2008 at 05:27, Derka-Jihad surrendered at 05:32 and got their surrender rejected at 05:36. However later the same day peace was agreed upon between the two parties. Valhalla was once again dragged into war in April against a collection of alliances who went under the name “No Vision”. Valhalla declared war on IAA on April 27 and the war went on until May 28 when IAA ceased to exist. In the end “No Vision” surrendered to One Vision & allies, Valhalla being one of them. Lets get something straight m’kay? White supremacy and racism is bad. Valhalla believes so and so did the rest of The Continuum. The alliance NoV (Norden Verein) were accused of being a staging ground for white supremacist recruitment. They however denied but as the evidence presented was deemed valid by those allies whom initiated the conflict, the war waged on. NoV disbanded and surrendered on August 15, 2008, the war having started on May 10. The next war Valhalla participated in was against the Golden Sabres. The war broke out on May 27, 2008 and despite never officially ending Valhalla & allies could claim victory after the total destruction of the Golden Sabres. The war that followed was much larger in scale. This war saw to sides line up against each other and saw over 9000 nations at war. On one side you had the “Coalition”, with Valhalla being part of it, and on the other “Friends > Infra/Gambit”. This war saw Valhalla taking on several other alliances. These included Hyperion, Greenland Republic, SOLID, NpO, Vox Populi, SSX, and HPS. The war lasted for a month between August 11 and September 11 2008. The war saw heavy destruction on both sides, with nukes being used more frequesntly. Now what followed was almost a year of peace for Valhalla. During this time tensions began emerging across Planet Bob. Valhalla had for a long time been a part of what is commonly known as “The Hegemony”. They were the largest and most influential power bloc on Planet Bob. This caused a lot of hate as people felt mistreated by this “Hegemony”. On April 20th, 2009, the most influential alliance in the bloc, NPO (New Pacific Order), declared war on an alliance called Ordo Verde. This lead to the opposing side, known as “Karma”, to declare war on the NPO. Valhalla decided to cancel their treaties with the NPO for this action together with attempting to surrender without helping a fellow ally. However Valhalla and the other alliances honored their treaties and declared war on the Karma alliances. The war that followed is the most bloody in CN history with thousands of nukes being launched between the two sides. Valhalla received peace on the 11th of May, 2009, from Umbrella, Kronos, Poison Clan, Random Insanity Alliance, Fark, Coalition of Royal Allied Powers, Internet Superheroes and Alpha Omega. Following the Karma War Valhalla worked hard to rebuild from the devastation of the war. Valhalla also began rethinking it’s position on Planet Bob and some treaties were canceled, and some new were signed. The rest is in the making and time will tell where Valhalla ends up. Alliance Charter The Charter of Valhalla is the official document that unifies the alliance. It is the document which acts as the guideline for the running of the alliance. Government Regent The official leader of the alliance is the Regent. The Regent is the leader of Valhalla for life unless he is removed by the Norns or resigns from the post or if he is no more. The Regent is responsible for the complete working of the alliance including but not limited to Politics, Government Organization and the general leadership. The Regent is assisted in his duties by the Einherjar. Einherjar The Einherjar consist of the Vice Regent, Marshal, Security Consul, Chancellor and Emissary. The Einherjar are elected every even month. The Einherjar assist the Regent in running the alliance. The Regent and the Einherjar are considered the voice of the alliance and make all the executive decisions of Valhalla. Offices of the Einherjar Vice Regent The Vice Regent maintains communication between the membership and the Einherjar and overseeing the daily activities of the alliance. He serves as the assistant of the Regent. The Vice Regent takes over as the Regent if the Regent is absent for any important decision. The Vice Regent takes over as the Regent if the current Regent is removed from office by the Norns till elections for the position of Regent is complete. Military The Military of Valhalla has a rich history. It is led by the Marshal who is responsible for all matters regarding the Military of Valhalla. The Marshal is also the chief adviser to the Regent in regards to military affairs. Every member of the alliance are members of the Military. It is compulsory for every nation to fight a war which Valhalla is a part of unless they are told otherwise. The General and Commanders aide the Marshal in doing his duties. Internal Affairs Internal Affairs consists of recruiting and admissions. It is led by the Security Consul. A Deputy Security Consul is appointed to head the Admissions Council. A four member team is appointed as the Admissions Council to help verifying applicants to the alliance. The Admissions Council along with the Deputy Security Consul accept or decline applicants. Recruiting also comes under the control of the Security Consul. Foreign Affairs The Foreign Affairs department maintains diplomatic ties with various alliances of the planet. It is led by the Emissary. The Emissary appoints diplomats to various foreign alliances. It is the job of the Emissary to keep diplomatic lines open with Valhalla's allies. Finance The Finance department is led by the Chancellor. The Finance department looks after the growth of member nations along with war aid and growth aid. The Chancellor appoints Bank Staff who help him with various tasks in regards to the financial aspect of Valhalla nations. Related links *Purplegate *NoWedge Category:Valhalla Category:Purple team alliances